


Tachycardia

by silentGambler



Series: I Fell In Love With a Dead Boy [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Jason is a Dork, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason looks so angry and at the same time so much like a deer caught in the lights that Tim bursts out laughing despite of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tachycardia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallyhowlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhowlett/gifts).



Jason paces from one side of the room to the other, hands pulling at his hair and then dropping at his sides as he turns to Tim, "Tachycardia." 

"What?" Tim looks confused for what Jason feels is the first time in his second life. 

"I was so fucking sure I was having tachycardia. I mean, whenever I finished patrols my heart would feel like it would fucking jump out of my chest. Adrenaline, I supposed. But there were the normal adrenaline rushes and then _this_ weird as fuck rushes, as if I had been pumped full of _something_." Jason returns to his pacing and he keeps gesturing with his hands, his voice progressively louder. Tim can only stare at him with no idea where this is going. "And then I noticed a pattern. I only got this- this thing whenever I met _you_ in patrol. So of fucking course I thought you were drugging me or something."

Now it's Tim who throws him an angry glare, "Why would I drug you?!" 

"I. DON'T. _KNOW._ It was strange, I couldn't find anything else that would be doing that to me, ok? That is not the point, replacement!" 

Tim throws his hands in the air, "Then what is the point?! I don't see where this is going." 

"The point is, I thought I was sick or drugged or fucked up somehow and then... And _then_. It fucking ocurred to me." Jason finally stops walking around him like a caged lion and Tim is secretly happy about that, because he felt like he'd start to get dizzy. The older man stares at the floor and looks like he's crossed between running or punching something, making Tim hope he's not going to punch him for not-drugging him. 

But Jason just keeps talking although he sounds strained, like it's taking him every ounce of willpower to push the words out. "I realized I was not sick. Or drugged. But it did have to do with you." Tim frowns but lets him continue. "It wasn't tachycardia. It was kind of a double rush of adrenaline, I guess? Fuck, what I'm trying to say, baby bird, is-" 

"Oh my god." Tim says softly and the older Robin looks at him frozen into place looking vagely annoyed, mostly amused and very terrified. "You liked me." Because of course Red Robin would figure it out before he did. 

"I love you and you fucking give me tachycardia." Jason looks so angry and at the same time so much like a deer caught in the lights that Tim bursts out laughing despite of it all. 

It proves to be a wrong choice because he suddenly looks angrier and something is just off in his expresion as he grabs his helmet and jacket off the table, almost knocking over a bunch of papers. "You know what? Forget it. Just fucking do me a favor and forget I even said anything." He puts on his jacket and the helmet opens with a hiss, but Tim is already on his feet and grabbing at Jason's jacket before he can put the red hood on. "Take your hands off me, princess, or I'm going to break a finger or two."

"Sorry, I- I wasn't laughing at you. Well... I kind of was... but not because of what you think it is!" Tim backtracks quickly when Jason tries to throw his hands off. "I swear! Please, Jason. Listen to me." He makes his voice softer but his fingers don't let go until Jason puts down the hood and lets out all the air in his lungs. 

"Fine. _Fine_ , but I don't know why you want me to stay. I know what you're gonna say anyway." he drops at the chair he had been sitting on before this whole thing began and puts his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, refusing to look at Tim. So he stands in front of him, puts his hands on top of Jason's and makes him raise his head so he's glaring at him instead of his boots. 

Tim smiles at him and he can tell Jason is thrown off by it, probably still thinking that he's playing with him. So he gets close enough for their noses to be almost touching and feels the older man tense. "Jason." His eyes shoot up to meet Tim's and his smile is slightly amused, "You give me tachycardia too." And he kisses him on the lips. 

Jason takes a couple of seconds to fully comprehend what is happening but when he does, he's kissing back Tim and pulling him by the neck of his shirt. They part after a while, both still holding onto each other, and then Jason blurts out, "Really? Of all the things you could tell me to say 'I love you too' and you use my own dumbass words?"

"I wasn't the one who thought I was going into cardiac arrest every time they saw me." Tim chides him and Jason rolls his eyes, kisses him again. 

"You're never letting this one go, are you?" 

"I won't tell Dick or Steph, if that's what you are worry about." Another kiss and Tim grins. "Where is the fun of teasing you if I did?" And Jason groans and kisses him harder to shut him up, his heart hammering in his chest. So much better than tachycardia.


End file.
